


dance like nobody’s watching

by k2_b0



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, School Dances, changing this to just a oneshot sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k2_b0/pseuds/k2_b0
Summary: Akamatsu wishes Harukawa would just have fun for once.





	dance like nobody’s watching

**Author's Note:**

> im working on an oumota soulmate thing so. very sad for me fellas

“Come on Harukawa-san!” Akamatsu held her arms towards the dark haired girl, a smile stretched across her lips. The first school dance of high school was going well, all things considered. Ouma had spiked the punch bowl and Chabashira had flipped Momota over her shoulder into the chip table, but otherwise everything was perfect!

Aside from the fact that Harukawa Maki wouldn’t get up and dance with her, that is. “No,” Harukawa deadpanned, crossing her legs, “I showed up. That’s as much as you’re getting.”

Akamatsu poked her bottom lip out, pouting. “Come ooon,” she whined, “it’s our first dance as high schoolers! We’re supposed to be having fun!”

The other raised a fist and shook it once. “Wow,” she said flatly, “I’m having the time of my life.”

Not funny. Okay, maybe a bit funny, but even so! The lights were strobing throughout the room, music a consistent thump-thump-thump in the background, and all Akamatsu could see was the girl in front of her who had smiled maybe twice the entire school year. She couldn’t stand the sight of anyone being upset, especially during something fun like this. One of her hands found its place on her hip while the other suspended itself in midair.

Harukawa stared it down, and the blonde thrust it out further. The frilled top of her dress shook with the hard movement. “Come on,” she said, “you’ve either gotta take it or slap it away! And please don’t slap my hand, actually.”

A scream came from the middle of the dance floor that sounded suspiciously like Saihara’s “somebody just did some dumb shit” cry. She was tempted to go check it out, but Harukawa took priority right then. So she steeled her gaze, and to her surprise a strong grip took hold of her extended hand. The brunette looked off to the side at Akamatsu’s surprised expression, face flushed. “...Don’t look so shocked,” she mumbled. “It’s just annoying to see you standing there like an idiot.”

An idiot, huh. “I’m not Momota-kun,” Akamatsu responded cheerfully, already moving to drag Harukawa off to the dance floor before she could retract her acceptance. “Speaking of which, I’m a bit surprised he didn’t drag you off before me. Where’d he go after Chabashira-san, um, you know. Absolutely destroyed him?”

Harukawa scoffed. “The brat dragged him off. And I’d rather sit by myself than deal with that asshole.”

“Aw,” Akamatsu giggled back, “Ouma-kun’s not that bad!”

“Let’s not get into my list of ‘reasons he’s the spawn of satan’,” Harukawa said, a multicolored glow from the lights surrounding her. “If we’re going to dance, then we should just get it over with.”

Akamatsu’s jaw dropped. “‘Get it over with it’?!” She repeated, “that’s no way to think of it!” One of her arms locked around the brunette’s shoulder’s while the other gestured around the large room. “Look at how much fun everyone’s having! Come on, I’ll lead you! We can go crazy with it!”

“I’d rather not,” Harukawa replied, just a second too late. Akamatsu was already pulling her to the center of the floor, heels clicking with every step. The blonde raised her arms up and swayed along to the music while the other watched cautiously.

“...You’re atrocious,” she said, and Akamatsu gave her a thumbs up.

“It’s not about being good!” A laugh rose from her throat when she spun once, a rowdy upperclassman giving her a loud cheer at the move from the edge of the crowd. She locked eyes with Harukawa and swung herself around. “It’s about having fun!”

With each step the other took, Harukawa found herself moving along to the music as well. No one was watching them, too involved in their own worlds, so there wasn’t any shame in doing it...

Slowly but surely, the dark haired girl started to actually follow the music. Akamatsu clapped her hands when she noticed, cheering her on. “That’s it, Harukawa-san! Go for it!”

And go for it she would. Every bit of stress she’d been feeling over the week began to melt off bit by bit. The failed tests, Ouma’s snide comments, listening to Momota ramble on and on. Each annoyance disappeared with the swinging of her hips. The music seemed to fade away, leaving just her, Akamatsu, and the gym floor.

Someone, Mioda from 3-B, let out a holler. “You goooooooo, Maki-chan!” She screamed, her voice carrying over the crowd. “Break it down!”

The words were a catalyst of sorts, the gym-full of students seeming to turn to the two girls all at once, though no one actually stopped dancing. Harukawa didn’t even seem to notice their audience. Akamatsu just didn’t particularly care.

Cheers rose up from their peers at a particularly low swing from the brunette, one of them even giving a whistle. With the pounding beat, the flashing lights and the voices of the crowd, adrenaline was flowing through Harukawa’s veins. She hadn’t had this much fun in... god, who even knows how long? Even if she wasn’t smiling, she was having the time of her life.

When the music started to fade, so did the feeling of being the only people alive. The two girls let themselves slow to a stop, standing in the middle of the floor while their classmates and upperclassmen stopped watching them. Akamatsu’s chest heaved, and she laughed breathily. “Jeez,” she huffed, “how come you aren’t out of breath? You were doing more than me!”

Harukawa gave her a dead look and the blonde winced. “Ah, right,” she said, “never mind.” Then she pulled her arm behind her head and bent over. “Man, I’m beat! Do you wanna go again or get some punch?”

“Ouma spiked the punch, remember?”

“Ah, shoot!” Akamatsu snapped her fingers, an obviously fake look of sadness on her face. “The music’s too loud,” she said, talking over the sound of not-music, “I couldn’t hear you. Let’s go get some of that totally not-spiked punch, yeah?”

Harukawa shrugged, and the two of them left to go the refreshments. It didn’t seem like Ishimaru had found out about the copious amounts of alcohol circulating the dance floor yet, so Akamatsu poured the two of them a glass each. They downed them while the music started back up.

Akamatsu threw her head back and sighed when she finished her drink. Then she bumped hips with the other girl and gave a sly grin. “Well,” she said, “how’d you like it? Dancing’s fun, yeah?”

Harukawa gripped the glass cup with both hands and glanced to the side. “...A little,” she replied. “I didn’t hate it, I guess.”

The look on Akamatsu’s face could’ve lit up the entire room. “Really?” She asked, voice incredulously cheerful. “Great! That’s what I was going for!”

What she was going for, huh.

The adrenaline in that moment, the rush of being alive... Harukawa found herself missing it already. And as Akamatsu poured herself another glass of punch, a fairly surprising thought crossed the brunette’s mind.

_I had a lot of fun, I think._

**Author's Note:**

> h


End file.
